


Knight In Shining Armor

by anablue1



Series: Hope and Klaus bonding fics :) [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Help, How Do I Tag, Parent Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: Hope get's hurt, but luckily her knight in shining armor is there to save her.





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little blood in the beginning but it's not graphic, at all but I'm just warning you ahead of time in case you don't like reading that!
> 
> I'm probably going to make the fics a little bit longer but I'll see :)
> 
> Happy reading!! <3

Klaus was reading in his study when her heard a loud crash and a wail, coming from outside his door.

Klaus ran toward the sound and gasped at what he saw.

There was broken glass everywhere and in the middle of it was Hope, a cut on her arm, dripping bright red blood.

Klaus kneeled next to his daughter not caring about the glass digging into his knee. He'll heal anyways.

"Love, what happened?"

Hope sniffled and her chin wobbled slightly, her wet eyes on the verge of spilling over. "I-I-I was s-so excited to show you my n-n-new painting, I r-ran into the vase," tears started to stream down her face an onto her shirt, leaving a damp spot. "I'm so sorry, dad!!" she cried out. "I didn't mean to ruin your vase!!"

Klaus wiped her tears away and scooped her up into his arms. "It's alright sweetheart, I don't care about the vase, I only care about you okay?"

Hope buried herself in her father's neck and Klaus felt her tears and snot wet his favorite shirt but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was his daughter who was injured.

Klaus deposited Hope onto his bed and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a bandaid, a wet towel, and some ointment.

Klaus sat next to Hope and grabbed her arm gently.

"This might sting a bit, okay?" Klaus said softly. Hope tensed and closed her eyes tightly. Klaus gently wiped the blood away and put some of the ointment on to avoid an infection.

"All done," Klaus said. Hope opened her eyes as Klaus put the bandaid on. Hope giggled.

"It's a princess!"

Klaus smiled. "Yes, because you are a priness, sweetheart."

Hope giggled again and Klaus's heart melt.

"Do you feel better?" Klaus asked, still concerned. Hope nodded rapidly and a wide smile crept on her face.

"Yes, Dad because if I'm the princess then your my knight in shinning armor!!"

Klaus chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I guess I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!
> 
> Suggestions will be wonderful!!
> 
> Thank you!! <3


End file.
